The present invention relates to a lid for a container in which cooking oil is heated and, in particular, though not exclusively, to a lid for a domestic deep frying pan, commonly known as a "chip fryer" or a "chip pan".
One of the presisting fire hazards in domestic kitchens is the deep frying pan. Such pans contain a considerable quantity of volatile and potentially inflammable cooking oil which, when overheated, expands rapidly to form a large combustible gaseous mass which readily ignites.
It is clearly desirable to reduce the hazard from such deep frying pans but heretofore alternative proposals to the construction of the deep frying pan itself have been forthcoming and, although these new pans may be safer than existing pans, there are a very large number of existng pans which need to be made safer.